historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI III/I „Insane Games“ Wahnsinnige Spiele!
Geheimakte CHI I/III „Insane Games“ Wahnsinnige Spiele! center|750px Prolog; „Vorsicht!“ hallte es aus der Kellertür als erst einer und dann ein zweiter Aktenschrank in die Halle flog, „weg von der Tür!“ Charlie, Leeland, Whirley, Raott und Alessa sprangen hinter irgend eine Deckung. Wenige Minuten später rannten Cranch, Clint und Cordelia aus der Tür. Dicht verfolgt von einer dunkelgrauen Staubwolke. Lauter Krach dröhnte aus dem Keller als ob etliche Regale umfielen. Draußen rollten Warface, Wood und William die Augen als eine dicke Staubwolke aus den zertrümmerten Kellerfenstern aufstieg. Vom Krach hörten sie nichts, denn dein scharfer Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren. Nach einigen Minuten legte sich der Staub. In der Halle traten alle aus ihren Verstecken. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Whirley noch etwas irritiert, „habt ihr im Keller ne Granate gezündete?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte ein braunes Krokodil das sich den Staub von den Schuppen schüttelte, „wir haben unten nach Anhaltspunkten gesucht, dann wurde der Putz brüchig und kam runter.“ „Habt ihr was gefunden außer die zwei Aktenschränke?“ wollte Leeland neugierig wissen, „etwas das auf einen Besitzer hinweist?“ „Da unten lag ne Menge verrostete Werkzeuge herum,“ sprach Cordelia und schüttelte sich ebenfalls den Staub ab, „dazu Munitionskisten mit aufgebrauchten Kühlringen.“ „Auf was lässt das schließen?“ wollte Raott wissen und sah in den Keller, wo vor lauter Staubwolke noch immer nichts zu sehen war. „Die haben hier an Waffen herum gebastelt,“ überlegte Clint laut und mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber das ist nur eine Theorie.“ „Hey leute,“ rief Wood in dien Halle als er hinein rannte, „wir haben etwas recht interessantes entdeckt.“ „Was denn?“ bemerkte Charlie und stellte einen der zwei Aktenschränke auf, „weitere Wracks?“ „Das auch,“ sagte der pechschwarze Wolf und lächelte, „habt ihr im Keller Sprengsätze getestet?“ „Ne,“ meinte Cordelia und lachte vergnügt, „der Deckenputz kam runter.“ „Was habt ihr neben den Wracks noch entdeckt?“ „Dieses Fabrikgelände hat einen Bahnanschluss,“ sagte der junge Jäger sichtlich erfreut über die Entdeckung, „die Gleise sind rostig aber sie wurde demnach vor kurzem noch genutzt.“ „Die haben den Schrott hier mit einem Zug hergebracht,“ schlussfolgerte Whirley und rieb sich die Nase wegen dem scharfen Geruch des Staubes, „die haben diese Anlage hier als Lager und Werkstatt genutzt.“ „Suchen wir draußen weiter,“ schlug Alessa vor, „das Stromaggregat muss das kleine Gebäude neben dem Funkturm sein.“ „Es liegt rechts oben am Parkplatz,“ fuhr der Wolf fort, „wir haben den Kabelkanal entdeckt.“ „Gut dann raus hier,“ freute sich Whirley um einen triftigen Grund zu finden um die Halle zu verlassen, „schauen wir uns auch mal da um.“ William hatte das letzte Fahrzeugwrack photographiert und verstaute sie in der Tasche dann wandte er sich an Warface, „lass uns zu den anderen gehen, die warten sicher schon auf uns.“ Whirley, Wood, Alessa, Raott, Leeland, Charlie, Cordelia, Cranch und Clint traten aus der Halle auf den Arbeitshof. Die Luft war etwas kälter aber klar. Sie roch nicht nach dem scharfen und unangenehmen Staub aus dem Keller. Der Wind wehte die letzten Staubreste von den Krokodilen. Leeland drehte noch einmal um und schloss die Halle. Jetzt folgte er den anderen zum Parkplatz. „Du weinst Cordelia,“ bemerkte Wood und sah die vom Staub verdreckten Träne, „was ist los?“ „Böse Mädchen weinen nicht,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „das hast du selber gesagt.“ „Es ist der Staub,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame lachend auch wenn weitere Tränen liefen, „er brennt in den Augen.“ „Ich habe eine bessere Idee,“ schlug Warface jetzt vor, „wir fahren zurück zum Flughafen, nehmen eine warme Dusche und lassen den Rest des Tages in Ruhe ausklingen.“ „Sehr gute Idee!“ willigten Cranch, Clint und Cordelia laut ein, da sie den meisten Staub ab bekommen hatten, „eine Dusche können wir wirklich vertragen.“ Die Jäger stiegen in oder auf ihre Fahrzeuge und verließen das Fabrikgelände in Richtung Winterfield. Sie alle freuten sich auf einen annehmen Abend im gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum. Die Schrottfunde erschienen für heute zweitrangig. Kapitel 1; An einem anderen Ort irgend wo in Chima; Die Motoren heulten auf als die roten Tafeln aufleuchteten. Die Fahrer starrten auf den Rennstrecke und ihre Konkurrenten. Die Spannung stieg mit dem Aufleuchten der orangenen Tafeln. Mit dem Aufleuchten der roten Tafeln donnerten die Fahrzeuge los. Die ersten zweihundert Meter passierte nichts außer das jeder kontinuierlich schneller wurde. Nach der ersten Kurve ging es los. Das Rammen, Stoßen und weg drängen begann. Ein Fahrer schob sich vor den anderen und bremste ihn aus. Das eine oder andere Fahrzeug drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Ein anderes wurde gegen die Betonwände gedrückt und Funken flogen. Die ersten Fahrer blieben zurück und es kam zu ersten schweren Unfällen. Das Publikum auf den Tribünen johlte und sprang auf, wenn ein weiteres Fahrzeug zusammen gestaucht wurde. Von den Dreißig, die gestartet waren, kamen nur Achtzehn in die zweite Runde. Die Wracks der zurück gebliebenen verblieben als zusätzliche Hindernisse auf der Rennstrecke. Auf einer großen Tafel auf der einen Seite der Sportarena erschienen die Namen der Fahrer die noch im Rennen und die, welche schon ausgeschieden waren. Jetzt leuchteten irgend wo auf der Fahrbahn verteilt rote, grüne und blaue Lichter auf. Jeder Fahrer war jetzt erpicht so schnell wie möglich eines der Lichter zu überfahren. Erneut folgte ein rammen, stoßen und weg drängen. Das Publikum befand sich in Euphorie als die ersten Fahrzeuge die Lichter überquert hatten. Maske prüfte die Lichter auf seinem Armaturenbrett, das kleine rote Lämpchen leuchtete auf und kurz danach das blaue. Mit einem gekonnten Manöver dränte das Krokodil einen knall bunten Löwenbuggy ab und fuhr an dessen Stelle über das grüne Licht. Maske prüfte die Lichter auf seinem Armaturenbrett, das kleine rote Lämpchen leuchtete auf und kurz danach das blaue. Mit einem gekonnten Manöver dränte das Krokodil einen knall bunten Löwenbuggy ab und fuhr an dessen Stelle über das grüne Licht. Irgend wo hinter sich hörte er das Pfeifen der Sluggas, welche an dem modifizierten Buggy seines Erzfeindes Tatze montiert waren. Im Rückspiegel sah Maske wie der knall bunte Löwenbuggy explodierte und sich mehrfach überschlug. Aus dem schwarzen Qualm schälte sich Tatze und holte rasch auf. Jetzt verfiel das Publikum der Euphorie. Dafür hatten sie bezahlt und das bekamen sie auch geboten. Die achtzehn Fahrzeuge reduzierten sich weiter, während die Ziellinie näher kam. Neun Fahrer überfuhren sie und kamen in die dritte Runde. Jetzt leuchteten auf der Fahrbahn vereinzelnde hellgrüne X Felder auf. Die Fahrzeuge bemühten sich diese weiträumig zu umfahren. Doch wenn man gleichzeitig gerammt, gestoßen und beschossen wurde, war dies nicht so einfach. Ein Wolftracker schaffte es nicht mehr und raste mitten über ein X Feld. Zehn Meter vor ihm hob sich eine Rampe aus dem Boden. Der Wolf hinter dem Steuer versuchte ab zu bremsen, da ein Ausweichen nicht mehr möglich war. Bald fand er sich auf der Sandfläche in der Mitte der Arena wieder. Für ihn war das Rennen vorbei, doch es hätte auch ungünstiger enden können. Maske arbeitete sich an die Spitze, wenn er dieses Rennen gewinnen würde, wäre dies sein neunter Sieg. Neun Siege und sein Vertrag wäre abgelaufen. Im Rückspiegel bemerkte er wieder Tatze, der Löwe war seit dem ersten Rennen ein erbitterter Gegner gewesen. Mit ausgeklügelten Wendemanövern wich er den Sluggas des Buggy aus. Denn die übereinander geschichteten Bleche, die den Chi betriebenen Motor im Heck des Reptiliengreifers schützten, würden einem konzentrierten Beschuss nur kurz stand halten. Auch die Verstärkung der Flanken hatte schon beträchtlich gelitten. Tatze wusste genau das dies für Maske das finale Rennen war. Der ewige Zweite wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dem amtierenden Champion seinen großen Sieg streitig zu machen. Jetzt donnerte Fangzahn von rechts auf Maske zu. Der Wolf gehörte auch zu den Fahrern, die Maske zurecht respektierte. Fangzahn beanspruchte sein fünf Rennen den dritten Platz. Jetzt kam das Krokodil in akute Bedrängnis. Fangzahns Wolfstracker krachte in rechte Flanke und Tatze´s Löwenbuggy in die Linke. Der Reptiliengreifer war jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage sich aus der Klammer zu befreien. Mit quietschenden Reifen und qualmenden Ketten zwangen sie Maske in die Mitte der Fahrbahn. Die Augen des Krokodils erblickten das leuchtende X nur einhundert Meter vor sich. Die Kontrahenten schliefen ihn buchstäblich über das X Feld. Dann gaben sie den Reptiliengreifer ruckartig frei. Hastig trat das Krokodil auf die Bremsen. Das Fahrzeug kam nicht rechtzeitig zum Stehen. Der Reptiliengreifer fuhr auf die Rampe und überschlug sich, bis er von der Betonwand hart gestoppt wurde. So schnell wie die Hindernisse erschienen waren, verschwanden sie wieder in der Fahrbahn. Die Menge auf den Tribünen erstarrte und ein Schweigen trat ein. Erst die Ansage aus den Lautsprechern unterbrach es für einen Moment; „Der Sieger des neunten Rennen dieses Monats ist Tatze mit seinem Löwenbuggy. Der zweite Platz geht an Fangzahn in seinem Wolfstracker. Der amtierende Champion Maske ist kurz vor der Zielgerade ausgeschieden.“ Im Kamera und Überwachungsraum stand eine junge Wölfin in einem teuren Hosenanzug am großen Fenster. Sie sah zu wie die Besucher die Tribünen verließen und das Personal der Sportarena den Schrott weg räumten. Die Wölfin klatschte in die Hände, das war ein optimaler Abschluss für diesen Monat. Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, der hinter einem der Computertische stand. Die Wölfin nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrem, ebenfalls sehr teuren, Designerbecher. Der Leiter der Mediziner trat in den Raum und steuerte direkt auf die Wölfin zu. „Wir haben ein riesiges Problem,“ betonte der Löwe im Ärztekittel mit ernster fast schon entsetzter Stimme, „alle Fahrer haben überlebt und die meisten Fahrzeuge können wieder repariert werden, doch....“ „Doch,....?“ wiederholte die Wölfin und blickte dem Löwen in die Augen, „was ist los?!“ „Doch brauchen wir einen neuen Maske!“ schluckte der Leiter der Mediziner, „wir brauchen einen neuen Maske!“ Kapitel 2; Ein paar Tage später auf dem alten Fabrikgelände; Die Jäger hatten den alten Zaun durch einen neuen ersetzt und auch die Hallen waren aufgeräumt. Die schrottreifen Speedorz lagen neben den anderen Fahrzeugwracks auf dem Containerabstellplatz. Da für heute alles so weit erledigt war, nahmen sich die Jäger die Wracks vor. Da sie sich ein wenig für sie interessierten. Nicht weil es für sie wichtig erschien, einfach so aus purer Neugierde. Bei den Speedorz war nichts besonders zu finden, keine Muster und keine Verzierungen. Nur die zahlreichen Einschüsse, Beulen und Kratzer. Die Seriennummern waren weg geschliffen worden. Auch die Firmensiegel hatte man entfernt. Die Jäger nahmen sich nicht alle Speedorz vor, jedes Team aber einen dafür um so genauer. Das allgemein Auffälligste blieb aber das verstärkte Fahrgestell und die Blechplatten um den Rahmen dicker zu machen. Ein Pfuscher war hier nicht am Werk und auch sprach die Arbeit nicht für einen geübten Bastler. Die Speedorz wurden von Profis modifiziert, die über bestes Arbeitsmaterial und Werkzeug verfügten. Nur die Waffen fehlten. Die Aktenschränke hatten die Jäger noch nicht geöffnet, das hatte noch Zeit. Die Wölfe ließen von ihrem Speedor ab und wandten sich den Fahrzeugwracks zu. Diese ließen sich sogar sehr genau sortieren. Insgesamt waren es nur zwölf Wracks. Vier Löwenbuggys, vier Reptiliengreifer, vier Wolfstracker. Die Wölfe fanden die Tatsache recht interessant das die Fahrzeuge in mehrfacher Zahl sich jeweils sehr ähnlich waren. Dies war ein Hinweis, das es sich hier sicher nicht um zufälligen Fahrzeugsammlungen hielt. Die Wölfe nahmen das Fahrerhaus eines der Wolfstracker unter die Lupe als sie etwas entdeckten. Unter dem Lenkrad war ein Name eingeritzt, daneben eine Strichliste. Sieben Striche hatte der Fahrer unter das Lenkrad gekratzt. „Da steht Fangzahn unter dem Lenkrad,“ las Wood vor und fuhr mit einem Finger den Buchstaben nach, „irgend was hat er sieben mal gemacht.“ „Warte mal,“ bemerkte Warface und kletterte in die Überreste eines zweiten Wolftrackers, „da steht auch Fangzahn und daneben vier Striche.“ „Diese Fahrzeuge wurden von einem Fahrer gefahren,“ zählte William eins und eins zusammen, „der den Ruf oder Künstlernamen Fangzahn trug.“ „Vermutlich ein Rennfahrer bei irgend einem bekloppten Rennen.“ „Die Reptiliengreifer haben einem Kerl gehört der sich die Maske nannte,“ rief Cranch aus einem anderen Wrack, „er hat aber nur seinen Namen in die Ummantlung des Lenkrades geritzt.“ Die Löwen suchten jetzt gezielt ob auch in den Buggys der Fahrer ein Autogramm hinterlassen hatte. Sie fanden es auch unter dem Lenkrad. Daneben auch eine Strichliste. „Die Buggys gehörten einem Tatze,“ teilte Leeland mit und zählte die Striche, „daneben fünf Striche.“ „Ansonsten nichts,“ beendete der Löwe und stieg wieder aus dem Wrack, „hoffe mal das wir diese Infos mal irgendwann gebrauchen können.“ „Naja,“ lachte Lenny laut, „wir wissen jetzt bei wem wir die Entsorgungskosten eintreiben können.“ Cissnei saß auf dem Bett in ihrem Hotelzimmer und starrte an die Wand. Das war das erste Rennen das sie und Maske verloren hatten. Acht Siege und jetzt eine Niederlage? Besonders in einem Manöver, dass der erfahrene Fahrer so leicht zu seinen Gunsten hätte wenden können. Irgend etwas war doch faul an der Niederlage. Die junge Krokodilfrau rieb sich die Augen und wollte zum kleinen Tisch gehen. Dort stand eine Tasse Kaffee und ein belegtes Brot. Vom Flur aus hörte sie den Wortwechsels zwischen dem Wachen der den Flur zu den Fahrer Zimmern bewachte und eine Frauenstimme. Letztere war ihr nur zu gut bekannt und ließ auf nichts gutes schließen. „Lassen sie mich durch!“ fauchte die Frauenstimme zickig, „ich habe mit der Schuppenträgerin noch ein paar Schuppen zu rupfen!“ „Nein!“ brummte der Wächter zurück, „sie kennen die Regeln, Streitigkeiten werden auf der Rennstrecke ausgetragen!“ Dann trat kurz Stille ein und nur das Geräusch von Schritten und das dezente Quietschen der Tür war zu hören. Jetzt schlug jemand dreimal hart gegen die Tür. Cissnei sah durch den Türspion und erkannte die Navigatorin von Fangzahn, einem der schärfsten Konkurrenten von Maske. Als bald flog die Tür auf, die weise Wölfin hatte das Schloss mühelos geknackt und der Tür einen harten Stoß versetzt. „Stell keine Fragen und folge mir!“ befahl die weise Wölfin mit finster Stimme und wachsamen Blick, „sonst war alle dies hier umsonst.“ „Was soll umsonst gewesen sein?!“ fauchte die junge Krokodildame sauer, „erst nockt ihr uns aus und jetzt platzt du in mein Zimmer!“ „Folge mir!“ wiederholte die weise Wölfin jetzt fast schon fürsorglich, „sonst war alles umsonst!“ Nun schob ein stämmiger Gorilla sich zwischen die zwei jungen Frauen. „Mach dich vom Acker!“ brummte er mit abfälligem Blick auch die Wölfin gerichtet, „tragt euren Zickenkrieg auf der Rennstrecke aus!“ „Nun zu dir,“ wandte sich der Gorilla an Cissnei mit ebenso bösartigem Gesicht, „die Chefin besteht auf ein paar unangenehme Fragen.“ Jetzt kamen die erdrückenden Gedanken wieder hoch. Auch bereute sie ihr misstrauen gegenüber der weisen Wölfin. Alleine war sie dem Gorilla schutzlos ausgeliefert. Würde die Wölfin ihr immer noch helfen? Hatte sie ihre Chance auf jede Hilfe verspielt? Gegen jede Erwartung stieß die Wölfin nun dem Gorilla ihre in die Seite. Die Krokodildame versetzte sofort einen starken Tritt. Zusammen rangen sie den Gorilla zu Boden und fesselten ihn auf das Bett. „Lass uns abhauen ehe er wieder zu sich kommt!“ bemerkte die Wölfin mit schneller Stimme, „noch eine Chance werden wir nicht bekommen!“ Jetzt folgte Cissnei der weisen Wölfin durch den Flur und dann in den Notausgang. Am Ende wurden sie bereits von einem Krankenwagen erwartet. Die vier Füchse steuerten ihre Speedorz auf den Hügel neben der Landstraße. Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den Kurort und die Autobahnabfahrt. Bis her war es ein ruhiger Tag gewesen ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Doch jetzt weckte ein Krankenwagen, der von vier Gorillas auf Speedorz verfolgt wurde, das Interesse der Füchse. Zum einen war das Fahrzeug bereits beträchtlich beschädigt und zum anderen fuhr es in einem halsbrecherischem Tempo in Schlangenlinien. Nun bog dieser die Autobahnabfahrt ab und setzte seinen Schleuderkurs auf der Landstraße fort. Die vier Füchse sprangen auf ihre Speedorz, so eine Show wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Zudem war noch einer Person das Spektakel nicht entgangen. Der junge Jäger Lebrac hatte sich ebenfalls an den Krankenwagen, oder besser dessen Verfolger, geheftet. So bildete sich eine verrückte Fahrzeugsammlung die sich nun ihren Weg über die Landstraße bahnte. Kapitel 3; „Zeit sich Dankbar zu zeigen,“ sprach Cissnei und zeigte auf einen Tanklaster vor dem Krankenwagen, „überhole von Links und bringe mich auf Höhe des LKW.“ „Weist du auch was du da vor hast?“ bemerkte der Wolf am Steuer und lächelte, „dies hier ist keine Rennpiste.“ „Ich weis was ich tue,“ grinste die Krokodildame und nickte, „wenn ich auf dem Tank bin, bleibt ihr vor dem Laster.“ „Ok,“ bestätigte der Wolf den sie nur unter seinem Künstlernamen Fangzahn kannte, „auch wenn ich dich gut genug kenne, wünsche ich dir trotzdem viel Glück.“ Mit einem schlichten Danke und einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich Cissnei. Sie kletterte auf das Dach des Aufbaus und untersuchte den Tank des LKWs mit den Augen. Die Aktion war gewagt aber sie glich denen, die sie während der Rennen immer wieder ausgeführt hatte. Der Krankenwagen überholte den LKW und die Krokodildame sprang. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das kleine Geländer neben dem Steg und die Füße pressten sich gegen das Metall des Tanks. Mit einer gewohnten Bewegung zog sie sich hoch und presste ihren Körper auf den Steg. Da der Fahrer nun selbst unruhig zu fahren begann, war dies auch zwingend notwendig. Jetzt schob sie sich vorsichtig nach hinten bis sie die Kupplung sehen konnte. Nun kam der erste wirklich gefährliche Moment. Mit der Pistole zielte sie auf die Kabel bis alle durchtrennt waren. Jetzt kletterte sie die Leiter hinab. Es bedurfte einige Tritte bis die Sicherung nach gab. Der Anhänger löste sich und bald war der Abstand groß genug. Ist die Kleine durchgedreht, dachte Lebrac als er den umkippenden Anhänger erblickte. Er hatte größte Mühe und konnte nur knapp ausweichen. Den vier Füchsen erging es nicht anders. Sie kamen auch nur knapp davon. Dann explodierte der Anhänger. Eine breite Feuerwand blockierte die Landstraße und die vier Gorillas mussten ihre Speedorz stoppen. In der zwischen zeit hatte sich Cissnei zum Fahrerhaus vorgearbeitet. Sie gelangte über die Beifahrertür hinein und beförderte den Bär am Steuer auf den Seitenstreifen. Mit einem weiteren Tritt brach sie die Fahrertür ab und lenkte den Tankwagen so auf die Fahrbahn das er die gesamte Landstraße blockierte. Nun sprang sie aus dem Fahrerhaus und rannte zum Krankenwagen. Rasch stieg sie ein und der Wolf trat wieder auf das Gaspedal. Nach dem wieder der Abstand stimmte, zündete Cissnei den Sprengsatz, den sie zurück gelassen hatte. Eine zweite Feuerwand blockierte jetzt die Fahrbahn für die Verfolger. Die vier Gorillas warteten bis die erste Wand auf zu brennen hörte. Dann fuhren sie weiter bis die Zweite sie erneut zum Stillstand zwang. „Die Chefin wird nicht besonders erfreut sein,“ bemerkte einer der weisen Gorillas während er seinen Speedor wendete, „sie wir es aber hinnehmen müssen.“ „Da müssen wir jetzt durch,“ lachte einer der schwarzen Gorillas, „linkes Ohr rein, rechtes Ohr wieder raus.“ „Schaut euch mal das an,“ rief Warface als er die Nachrichten sah, „da hat ne verrückte Krokobraut nen Tanklaster beim Überholen entführt und danach in die Luft gejagt.“ „Das könnte Cordelia sein,“ meinte Wood und lachte bei dem Anblick auf den Fernseher, „doch sie würde sich dabei nicht filmen lassen.“ „Ist halt ne coole Nummer,“ gab Warface vergnügt zurück, „wo sind unser Halbtierjäger eigentlich zur Zeit?“ „Seit unser neues Quartier fertig ist,“ überlegte Whirley der gerade in dem Raum trat, „haben die sich wieder voll auf die Jagd gestürzt.“ „Die Vier sind Rastlos,“ fügte der edle Grauwolf grinsend hinzu, „die haben nicht die Zeit sich mal etwas auszuruhen.“ Cranch biss ein Stück aus dem Sandwich und zählte danach die Clips. Eine nette Ausbeute für zwei Halbtiere. Cordelia, Clint und Charlie befanden sich noch in der Lobby des Hotels. Das braune Krokodil runzelte die Stirn als es eine ziemlich deformierten Krankenwagen erblickte. Nun stiegen auch noch vier Individuen aus, die nicht wie Krankenhauspersonal aussahen. Zudem waren die zwei Wölfe und Krokodile bewaffnet. Jetzt fiel es ihm wie die Schuppen von den Augen. Rasch kramte er das zerkratze und vergilbte Foto aus der Gürteltasche. Er hatte es in einem der Fahrzeugwracks gefunden. Das Krokodil mit der Maske und die etwa ein oder zwei Jahre jüngere Krokodildame glichen denen auf dem Foto. Auf dem Parkplatz sorgte der Krankenwagen für immer mehr Aufsehen. Der eine oder andere schüttelte mit dem Kopf, anderen rieben sich die Augen und wiederholten es ein oder zwei mal. Cranch wartete ab was passierte. Charlie war der erste der aus der Lobby kam. Auch er runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Anblick. Cordelia und Clint taten es ihm gleich und eilten zu Cranch. „Spielen meine Augen mir einen Streich?“ flüsterte Cordelia verwirrt, „das sind doch die Leute auf dem Foto.“ „Du siehst richtig,“ bestätigte das braune Krokodil und warf einen Blick auf den Krankenwagen, „sie sind es.“ Die vier Jäger sahen zu wie sich die Gruppe und das beschädigte Fahrzeug auflöste. Der Wolf und das Krokodile stiegen wieder ein, die weise Wölfin und die Krokodildame blieben auf dem Parkplatz zurück. „Sollen wir die beiden Mädels mitnehmen?“ schlug Clint mit einem Lächeln vor, „die könnten uns die eine oder andere Frage beantworten.“ „Keine schlechte Idee,“ meinte Charlie zufrieden, „sprechen wir die beiden an, ob sie mit uns kommen wollen.“ Die zwei Krokodile lösten sich aus der Gruppe und näherten sich der Krokodildame und der weisen Wölfin. „Schöner Tag heute meine Damen,“ grüßte Clint höflich, „vielleicht suchen sie ja eine Mitfahrgelegenheit.“ „Die auch,“ erwiderte die weise Wölfin mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „aber wir suchen zunächst mal eine Bleibe.“ „Wir können ihnen beides anbieten,“ sagte Charlie mit begeisterter Stimme, „schön sie als Gäste willkommen zu heißen.“ Wood wirkte sichtlich irritiert als am späten Abend die Krokodile mit den Gästen ins Domizil einkehrten. Besonders die weise Wölfin verschlug dem schwarzen Wolf die Stimme. „Du hier?“ fiel seine Begrüßung aus als er seine Schwester in der Tür willkommen hieß, „Whitney Schwesterchen, schön dich wieder zu sehen.“ „Ebenfalls Bruderherz,“ freute sich die weise Wölfin und schloss Wood in die Arme, „dich wieder zu sehen erfreut mich von ganzem Herzen.“ Während es unter den Wölfen freundlicher zu ging, sahen sich Cordelia und Cissney lange gegenseitig an. „Du warst die Navigatorin des Rennfahrers Maske?“ erkundigte sich Cordelia neugierig, „für welchen Rennstall seit ihr gefahren?“ „Die Frage lässt sich so nicht ganz beantworten,“ erwiderte Cissnei mit gerunzelter Stirn, „in dem Rennen wo wir fuhren gibt es keine Rennställe, nur eine Reihe unbekannter Sponsoren.“ „Wir haben Fahrzeugwracks gefunden,“ bemerkte Clint höflich und bot eine Tasse Kaffee an, „nach deren Zustand zu urteilen muss diese Art Rennen mehr ein Krieg auf der Rennstrecke sein.“ „Das trifft es ganz gut,“ gab Cissnei kleinlaut zurück und nippte an dem Becher, „es geht schon darum wer als erster über die Linie fährt, aber um dies zu erreichen sind fast alle Mittel erlaubt.“ „Hört sich verrückt an,“ bemerkte Wood nach dem er sich aus der Umarmung seiner Schwester gelöst hatte, „aber auch auf seine Art recht interessant.“ „Wenn du nur ein Rennen mit gefahren wärst,“ sagte Whitney jetzt mit scharfem Tonfall, „würdest du es mit anderen Augen sehen.“ „Diese Rennen grenzen an Wahnsinn und sind überaus gefährlich,“ beruhigte sich die weise Wölfin wieder, „aber noch wahnsinniger ist die Person die hinter dem ganzen Spiel steht.“ Kapitel 4; „Von wem sprecht ihr?“ wollte Whirley wissen und verneigte sich zum Gruß, „ist diese Person in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt?“ „Ja!“ bestätigte Cissnei sauer, „genau da liegt auch das Problem, sie ist der Öffentlichkeit unter einem falschen Gesicht nur zu gut bekannt.“ „Leonora Watkins,“ bemerkte Whitney jetzt mit ernster Mine und strengem Ton, „sie ist im Rat der freien Löwen die Chefsekretärin des Finanzministers und politische Pressesprecherin.“ „Dadurch ist sie in den Medien regelmäßig vertreten,“ fuhr die weise Wölfin fort, „sie ist praktisch nicht weg zu denken wenn es um Politik in den Medien geht.“ „Aber dies ist nur das Kostüm welches sie nach außen trägt,“ übernahm Cissnei wieder das Wort, „das zweite Gesicht ist skrupellos und kennt nur den Profit.“ „Regeln sind da nur zweitrangig,“ betonte die Krokodildame mit besorgter Stimme, „sie stellt welche auf, ändert sie aber nach Lust und Laune.“ „Langsam verstehe ich zumindest Ansatzweise warum ihr eure Entscheidung getroffen habt,“ sagte Wood und legte seiner Schwester die Hände auf die Schultern, „nun kommt mir aber eine neue Frage auf.“ „Wie wollt ihr eine Größe wie Sie auf Eis legen?“ wollte der schwarze Wolf wissen, „wie wollt ihr Leonora Watkins das Handwerk legen?“ „In dem wir ihre eigene Regel gegen sie verwenden,“ lachte Whitney und ihre Augen funkelten, „wir zwingen sie ihre Regeln so oft zu ändern, dass ihr System im Chaos versinkt.“ „Hört sich irgend wo ganz gut an,“ musste Cordelia zugeben, „doch wie wollt ihr das Anstellen?“ „In dem wir alle neun Rennen gewinnen,“ erklärte Cissnei finster, „sie wird versuchen das wir dies nicht schaffen!“ „Doch wenn ihr die richtigen Leute im Hintergrund habt,“ ergänzte Cranch und kratzte sich an der Stirn, „werden diese Versuche nicht gelingen?“ „So wird es sein,“ bestätigte die weise Wölfin, „ihr braucht, sofern ihr uns helfen wollt, nur dafür sorgen das ihre Leute unsere Fahrzeuge nicht sabotieren können.“ „Zu anderen das ihr neben der Rennstrecke sicher seit,“ bemerkte Charlie mit einem Augenzwinkern, „oder etwa nicht?“ „Ja,“ gab Cissney zu, „jemand muss uns die Gorillas der Chefin vom Hals halten.“ Wood und Whirley sahen sich fragend an und verließen kurz das Zimmer. Warface und William folgten ihnen. Die vier Krokodile zogen sich in eine Ecke zurück und nur ihr Getuschel war zu hören. Cissnei und Whitney saßen auf der Coutch und warteten gespannt ab. Die Küchentür öffnete sich und die Wölfe winkten die Krokodile hinein. Nach ca. 20 Minuten kamen alle wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Nicken überließ Whirley Cranch das Wort. „Unter einer Bedingung sind wir bereit euch zu helfen,“ begann das braune Krokodil, „wenn ihr die neun Rennen gewonnen habt, zieht ihr euch ein für alle mal aus dem Rennsport zurück.“ „Dies fordern auch wir als Gegenleistung für unsere Hilfe,“ sprach Wood und blickte seiner Schwester in die Augen, „wenn ihr damit einverstanden seit, werden wir euch helfen. „Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl,“ sagte Whitney und wartete auf eine Antwort von Cissnei, „wenn gleich ich ohne hin dem Rennsport den Rücken kehren wollte.“ „Ich stimme der Bedingung zu,“ folgte eine nachdenkliche Antwort der Krokodildame, „auch wenn ein zehnter Sieg ein reizvoller Gedanke war.“ „Ohne Veranstalterin keine Rennen mehr,“ rief Whirley in Erinnerung, „euer Anliegen war doch dem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzten?“ „Es war zumindest mein Anliegen,“ brummte Whitney ernst, „Cissnei hatte die Gefahr nicht ein mal gesehen als sie ihr direkt gegen über stand.“ Trotz des widerwilligen Gesichtes der Krokodildame erzählte die weise Wölfin alles von der abenteuerlichen Flucht. Cordelia nahm sich Cissnei noch einmal mit den Augen vor. Sie spürte das Hin und Her, was in Cissnei um die Vorherrschaft kämpfte. Ein Teil war für das Ende der wahnsinnigen Spiele, der andere Teile aber dafür. Nach einigen Minuten wandte sich Cordelia an Wood und die anderen Jäger. „Wir müssen zunächst eine Frage klären,“ betonte sie finster und gebot Charlie mit den Händen die Tür zu versperren, „sonst wird die ganze Aktion ein Himmelfahrtskommando.“ „Ich glaube zu wissen nach welcher Antwort du suchst,“ meinte Cranch während er und Clint die Schultern Cissneis fest hielten, „die Antwort dürfte in der Tat sehr interessant werden.“ „Was wollt ihr von mir?!“ fauchte die Krokodildame entsetzt, „ihr verdächtigt doch nicht etwa mich der Sabota..,“ „Was für eine Sabotage?“ hakte Wood nach, „uns hat keiner von einer berichtet.“ „Dein Wesen steht in einem tiefen Widerspruch,“ sagte Cordelia fürsorglich, „das kann ich spüren und dir nur zu gut ansehen.“ „Was für ein Geheimnis hältst du uns zurück?“ fragte Charlie ernst, „Cordelia weiß von was sie spricht, ihr ging es mal sehr ähnlich.“ „Nehmen wir nur einmal an,“ begann Whitney traurig, „das du schon länger wusstest, dass Maske aufhören wollte.“ „Nur das er es dir gegenüber nicht geäußert hatte,“ fuhr die weise Wölfin fort, „um dir gegenüber nicht als Versager gegen über zu stehen.“ „Jetzt holst du aber weit aus!“ schrie Cissnei und versuchte sich aus den Griffen der Krokodile zu befreien, „ich wollte nur meinen Vertrag erfüllen!“ „Deinen Vertrag?!“ wollte Wood wissen, „war es etwa ein anderer als der von Maske?“ „Ja,“ brummte Cissnei zornig, „wir Navigatoren haben andere Verträge, sie haben eine längere Laufzeit und auch gewisse Nebenleistungen.“ „Beinhalten diese Nebenleistungen auch dafür zu sorgen das ein Fahrer erhalten bleibt?“ „Das ist ein Teil davon,“ fauchte Cissnei noch wütender, „wenn es notwendig war, oblag es uns den Fahrer zu binden.“ „Also in meinem Vertrag stand so etwas nicht,“ sagte die weise Wölfin, „ich habe zur gleichen Zeit wie sie als Navigatorin begonnen.“ „Also irgend etwas stimmt da nicht!“ wiederholte Cransh sauer, „also raus mit der Sprache?“ „Als Maske zum Erfolgsgaranten wurde,“ fauchte Cissnei vor Wut kochend, „bot mir Leonora Watkins an, in der Firma auf zusteigen.“ „Meine Aufgabe war es,“ knurrte sie frustriert, „dafür zu sorgen das die Quoten hoch blieben, dass bedeute das Maske seinen Vertrag nicht erfüllen konnte.“ „Ja ich stehe zwischen zwei Fronten,“ weinte Cissnei und sah auf den Boden, „ich möchte dem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen, doch kann ich mich nicht gegen meinen Vertrag stellen.“ „Dann können wir dich bei der Mission nicht gebrauchen,“ bedauerte Whirley mit gerunzelter Stirn, „du stellst für uns eine potenzielle Gefahr da.“ Kapitel 5; „Es tut mir leid,“ sagte Cissnei betroffen, „ich kann nichts dagegen tun.“ „Dann müsst ihr mich besser wegsperren,“ bat die Krokodildame traurig, „damit ich euch nicht verraten kann.“ „Ich bitte darum,“ flehte sie unter Tränen, „ich möchte, aber kann nicht, setzt dem ganzen ein Ende.“ In diesem Moment kamen die Löwen hinzu. Die anderen begrüßten ihre Freunde und wiesen sie in die Situation ein. „Nicht gut aber wir werden tun was wir können,“ sprach Leeland und nickte mit dem Kopf, „die Krokodile bleiben erst mal hier und sorgen dafür das Cissnei uns nicht in den Rücken fallen kann.“ Cranch stimmte zu und sah Cissnei an. Diese erwies ein Funken Ehrfurcht und gab nach. In den folgenden Nächten dachte die Krokodildame nach, sie wollte helfen da sie ja selbst die Gefahr kannte. „Ihr müsst mir vertrauen,“ bettelte sie am nächsten Morgen, „ich werde euch nicht verraten.“ „Auf was kannst du schwören?“ bemerkte Charlie mit fragendem Blick, „wir Jäger sind auch verschlagen genug um der Irren das Handwerk zu legen, aber auf was kannst du schwören?“ „Auf nichts,“ gab Cissnei zurück, „aber ich denke ihr wisst einen Weg.“ „Ja ich kenne da einen Weg,“ sprach Cordelia sachlich aber mit ernstem Blick, „ich behalte dich im Auge und wenn du den Versuch eines Verrates machst, erledige ich dich.“ „Wenn du damit einverstanden bist,“ meinte Cranch, „werden wir dich mit nehmen.“ Cissnei nickte nur und sah danach auf den Boden. „Eine andere Sache würde mich auch interessieren,“ erkundigte sich Charlie während er ein Sandwich verdrückte, „die Frau die dir einen Karriereschub versprochen hat, ließ doch diesen Gorilla auf dich los oder hat Whitney etwa gelogen oder nur eine Story erfunden?“ „Es war so,“ gab Cissnei widerwillig zu, „sie hat mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet.“ „Und dennoch halten sie an dem Vertrag mit dieser Frau fest?“ hakte das Krokodil nach, „ich meine ja nur, so ner miesen Chefin kann man doch nicht trauen.“ „Was für ein Verhältnis hatten sie zu diesem Maske?“ erkundigte sich Cranch neugierig, „waren sie nur Kollegen oder auch Freunde?“ „Erst nur Kollegen,“ erwiderte Cissnei und fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, „später wurden wir dann Freunde, etwa seit dem fünften Rennen etwa.“ „Also gut,“ lächelte das braune Krokodil, „zuerst ändert ihre Chefin euren Vertrag dass ihr euren Teamkollegen binden sollt, wenn nötig durch gefährlicher Sabotage.“ „Was ihnen wohl nicht gelungen ist,“ fuhr Cranch fort, „denn sonst hätte ihnen Leonora Watkins nicht ihre Laufburschen auf den Hals gehetzt.“ „Seit vorsichtig wenn ihr über sie sprecht,“ warnte Cissney mit mahnender Stimme, „diese Leute sind gefährlich.“ „Ich glaube zu wissen wer diese Leute sind,“ warf Clint in das Gespräch ein, „die beiden schwarzen Gorillas heißen Grind und Grond, die zwei Weisen Gränger und Gruuger.“ „Beide sind Attentäter und ehemalige Agenten,“ übernahm Cordelia das Wort, „ich kenne die vier aus meiner, nicht ganz so schillernden, Vergangenheit.“ „Sagen wir es mal so,“ sagte die Krokodildame mit einem leicht verlegenden Gesicht, „ich hatte vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit öfters mit den beiden zu tun.“ „Deine Chefin dürfte mich auch unter einem anderen Namen kennen,“ schob Cordelia nach, „hat sie dir gegenüber mal von einer Celest Caterona gesprochen?“ „Ja das hat sie,“ bestätigte Cissnei jetzt fast ängstlich, „eine Irre mit Grips die Leonora Watkins regelmäßig unfreiwillige Helfer beschaffte oder brisante Informationen lieferte.“ „Sie sagte auch,“ erinnerte sich Cissnei, „das jene Frau Caterona nicht zu unterschätzen sei und man in ihrer Nähe sehr vorsichtig sein sollte.“ „Ich habe dich gesehen,“ sprach Cordelia jetzt mit ernstem Gesicht, „wie du bei Leonora angefangen hast, ich war dabei.“ „Dann bist du Celest Caterona?“ keuchte Cissnei und wollte zurück weichen. „Ich war es mal,“ beruhigte Cordelia die Krokodildame, „durch gute Freunde und Mut konnte ich mein Doppelleben abwerfen.“ „Wenn ich das schaffen konnte,“ betonte sie, „warum nicht auch du?“ „Ich stecke bis zum Hals darin,“ sagte Cissnei und mied wieder alle Blicke, „ich hätte beinahe Maske auf dem Gewissen.“ „Das ist eine harte Bürde,“ stimmte Cordelia zu, „doch ist es nicht einmal der Bruchteil dessen, was ich als Celest angerichtet hatte.“ „Danke,“ wimmerte Cissnei und nahm Cordelia in die Arme, „danke für die ehrlichen Worte.“ Cordelia nickte nur mit einem fürsorglichen Blick, „gern geschehen, habe Vertrauen in dich.“ „Unser Part wird sein,“ sagte Clint irgend wo aus dem Hintergrund, „die Aufmerksamkeit von der Rennstrecke weg zu locken.“ „Ich habe auch schon einen Plan wie wir das anstellen,“ fuhr das Krokodil fort, „wir täuschen vor als hätten wir dich in unsere Gewalt gebracht.“ „Das was du vor wenigen Minuten gedacht hattest,“ bemerkte Cranch und lächelte, „dies sollte alle deine Verfolger wie einen Magnet anlocken.“ „Nehmen wir mal an das funktioniert,“ überlegte Cissnei laut, „was dann?“ „Wir geben verschiedene Übergabeorte an und verteilen die Schergen Leonoras auf diese Weise,“ erklärte das braune Krokodil, „das wird zwar nur eine kurze Zeit funktionieren, doch verschafft es unseren Freunden etwas Zeit.“ „Zudem können wir so auch Frau Leonora Watkins um ein paar Handlanger erleichtern,“ ergänzte Cordelia finster, „Cranch, Clint und Charlie, ich werde mich jetzt je nach Situation auch mal wieder als Celest ausgeben, spielt das bitte mit.“ „Geht klar,“ meinte Clint lachend, „informiere aber bitte unsere Freunde, damit sie darüber auch Bescheid wissen.“ „Was die Helfer betrifft,“ erinnerte sich Cissnei, „Acht von denen sind nur des Geldes wegen bei ihr, hoffe die Info ist hilfreich.“ „Ja das bestätigt meine Theorie bezüglich den beiden schwarzen Gorillas Grind und Grond, und den Weisen Gränger und Gruuger.“ erwiderte Clint und legte seine Stirn in Falten, „auch die vier Füchse sind nur so lange treu bis der Preis nicht mehr stimmt.“ „Wenn mir ihre Namen wieder einfallen,“ ergänzte das Krokodil rasch, „fällt mir auch wieder ein, wo sie sich aufhalten wenn sie mal nicht gebraucht werden.“ Kapitel 6; Die vier Füchse saßen in einem der vielen Billard Räume des Casinos. Es gab wieder mal nichts zu tun und die Chefin schien alle Sorgen vergessen zu haben. Anstelle der Sache weiter nach zu gehen, schickte sie ihre rechten Hände nur in die hauseigenen Casinos um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie selbst war für einige Zeit unterwegs, alleine denn die Sache war von weit größerer Wichtigkeit als nur abhanden gekommenes Personal. Das war der große Vorteil wenn man Leute unter Künstlernamen auf die Rennstrecke schickte. Die Namen gingen nicht verloren und trotzdem waren die Fahrer schnell zu ersetzen. So gesetzesuntreu die Füchse auch waren, dass Leonora Watkins zu weit gehen konnte, sahen sie aber trotzdem ein. Was könnte die Chefin von Laval wollen? Ihre grenzwertiges Rennen salonfähig machen? Oder drehte die Löwin jetzt völlig am Rad? Reinicke und Reinhard sahen auf ein Bild einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitung. Diese lag auf dem benachbarten Tisch wo seit zehn Minuten niemand mehr gesessen hatte. Der Titel des Abschnittes lautete; „Prinz auf Brautschau“. Die beiden Füchse sahen sich an und wollten zu erst laut lachen. Weiteten dann aber die Augen als sie das Bild einer potenziellen Prinzessinnen erblickten. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Leonora Watkins war so erschreckend, dass beide erst mal tief Luft holen mussten. Als ranghohe Politikerin so ein Doppelspiel zu riskieren war schon riskant aber jetzt noch Prinzessin dabei wäre echter Wahnsinn. Zur gleichen Zeit in einer herunter gekommenen Spelunke; Grind, Grond, Gränger und Gruuger warteten auf Gambler. Ein grauer Gorilla der ebenfalls zu ihrem Team gehörte. Doch anders als der Rest hatte er sich nicht direkt seinen Freunden angeschlossen als diese sich aufmachten, den Kontakt mit Leonora Watkins zu suchen. Nun war das Team aber wieder vereint. Doch wirkte Gambler, der von seinen Freunden liebevoll auch der Graue genannt wurde, nicht besonders Glücklich. „Wo warst du so lange?“ fragte Grond irritiert über die Sorgenfalten seines Artgenossen, „was ist denn passiert?“ „Ich wurde aufgehalten,“ sprach Gambler besorgt, „sie sind wieder da?“ „Wer ist wieder da?“ hakte Grind nach, „dass die Jäger auf Leonora aufmerksam wurden, ist eigentlich schon überfällig.“ „Ich meine auch nicht die Jäger,“ murmelte der Graue und runzelte seine fellige Stirn, „die Spinnen und Skorpione sind wieder da!“ „Ist dir die Reiseverpflegung nicht bekommen?“ bemerkte Gruuger und hatte das Gefühl sich verhört zu haben, „soll ich einen Arzt für dich rufen?“ Jetzt kehrte einige Minuten Stille ein. Gambler musste jetzt den richtigen Anfang finden, damit seine Freunde ihn nicht für völlig verrückt hielten. Er selbst hätte es ja nicht einmal geglaubt, doch was gesehen hat kann man glauben. „Ja ich weiß,“ begann der graue Gorilla mit skeptischer Stimme, „dass die Spinnen und Skorpione bereits nur noch Legenden zählten, als unsere Uhrgroßeltern noch Kinder waren.“ „Doch vor nicht ganz einem Monat bin ich mehreren Spinnenkriegern begegnet,“ fuhr Gambler fort, „ich wollte es zunächst auch nicht glauben, aber ich habe sie wirklich gesehen.“ Jetzt hielten ihn seine Freunde nicht mehr für Verrückt und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nach dem Gambler von den weiteren Entdeckungen berichtet hatte und wie er sich den Weg aus der Schluch frei kämpfen musste, stand seine Glaubwürdigkeit jetzt nicht mehr in Frage. Die Gorillas verstanden nur nicht warum erst jetzt? „Wenn die Spinnen und Skorpione zurück gekehrt sind,“ gab Gränger zu bedenken, „warum haben sie sich noch immer nicht gezeigt?“ „Ganz einfach,“ erwiderte Grond nach dem er seine Gedanken noch einmal sortiert hatte, „die anderen Tierstämme sind ihnen noch zu stark,…“ „Beziehungsweise nicht zerstritten genug,“ unterbrach Gambler den Satz, „ich meine so etwas von einer Fledermaus gehört zu haben, diese hatte ja auch mich an die Spinnen verraten.“ „Also sind die Fledermäuse immer noch die Lakaien der Kriechtiere?“ betonte Grind finster, „haben die es also immer noch nicht aus den Legenden gelernt?“ „Müsste man annehmen,“ gab der Graue besorgt zu, „also warten die Krabbeltiere in der Schlucht nur darauf das die Stämme sich wieder bekämpfen, um dann allen in den Rücken zu fallen?“ „Es macht den Eindruck danach,“ musste Gruuger zustimmen, „die wollen ihr altes Revier wieder haben.“ Wieder folgte ein eisiges Schweigen. Jeder dachte über die Folgen nach. Diesmal würde es nicht ganz Chima treffen, das war klar. Doch wenn es zu einem neuen Krieg gegen die Spinnen, Skorpione und Fledermäuse kam, würden die Outlands auf jeden Fall verlieren. „Nehmen wir nur mal an,“ brach Gruuger die Stille, „die Krabbeltiere greifen die Outlands an,..“ „welche Szenarien bieten sich an?“ fuhr der weise Gorilla fort, „ich denke da an zwei, beide hätten für die Outlands einen schlechten Ausgang.“ „Szenario 1,“ begann der weise Gorilla mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „die Krabbeltiere und ihre flatternden Lakaien überrennen die Outlands und versklaven die Bevölkerung.“ „Ihr wisst was das heißt,“ betonte er streng, „und tschüss Freiheit.“ „Szenario 2,“ fuhr er fort, „es kommt zu einer großen Schlacht wobei wir von den freien Stämmen unterstützt werden.“ „Die Spinnen und Skorpione werden besiegt,“ gab Gruuger zu bedenken, „doch die Outlands fallen an die freinen Stämme.“ „Tschüss Gesetzlosigkeit und schnell verdiente Knete,“ betonte der weise Gorilla, „was ist jetzt die richtige Lösung des Problems?“ Keiner antwortete. Blicke wanderten umher und mehr aber auch nicht. Doch kam Grond eine Idee. Sie war etwas gewagt doch könnte sie durch aus funktionieren. Doch für dieses Vorhaben brauchte man erfahrene Helfer. Leute die genauso gut kämpfen konnten wie die fünf Gorillas und auch genauso gut im Umgang mit Sabotage waren. „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund!“ sagte er entschlossen, „die einzigen Individuen die genauso Fähig wie wir sind, müssen wir auf unsere Seite ziehen.“ „Zumindest in dieser Angelegenheit,“ meinte der schwarze Gorilla, „kann man über kleinere Grundsatzfragen hinwegs sehen.“ „Willst du etwa die Halbtierjäger fragen?“ meinte Grind skeptisch, „die helfen uns doch nie, auch wenn wir sie dafür bezahlen würden.“ „In Anbetracht dieser Situation bin ich mir da nicht so sicher,“ lächelte Grond und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller seiner Freunde auf sich, „der größte Umschlagplatz der Halbtierjäger ist das Outland, diese Einnahmequelle werden sie sich nicht nehmen lassen wollen.“ „Da könntest du durch aus recht haben,“ war jetzt von Grind zu hören, „denn auf Leonora Watkins können wir nicht bauen.“ „Wenn die erfährt das den Outlands gefahr droht,“ bemerkte Gruuger abwertend, „packt die ihre Sachen ein und verzieht sich.“ „Wohl war, wohl war,“ gab Gränger seinem Artgenossen recht, „die ist nur hinter der Knete her, davon hat sie hier schon genug gemacht.“ Die fünf verließen die Spelunke und nahmen den kürzesten Weg zum Kasino. Da dies auch die Unterkunft der vier Füchse war. Sie mussten ebenfalls informiert werden. Reinicke, Furty Spike und Lucky spielten Poker. Das Eintreffen der Gorillas nahmen sie daher auch verspätet war. „Ihr habt euch echt lange Zeit gelassen,“ bemerkte Reinicke und räumt mit seinem Blatt ab, „gab es irgend welchen Ärger?“ „Nein, den gab es noch nicht,“ erwiderte Grond und bemerkte dabei das Spike nur halbherzig mit spielte, „aber es könnte recht bald welchen geben.“ „Bin ganz Ohr?“ war von Furty zu hören, „hat es mit dem Irrsinn der Chefin zu tun?“ „Vielleicht,“ schloss Grond nicht aus, „vielleicht aber auch nicht.“ „Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht,“ sprach Grind jetzt mit ernster Stimme, „dass irgendwer der Chefin dies Mist nur einredet?!“ „Wenn ja warum?“ entgegnete Reinicke mit wachen Augen, „wenn ja wer?“ „Jemand der einen Krieg braucht,“ übernahm Gambler das Wort, „damit er sich das Outland zurück holen kann.“ „Die freien Stämme meint ihr nicht,“ überlegte der Fuchs laut, „auch die Minotauren sind am Outland nicht interessiert.“ „Schon mal in Betracht gezogen,“ meinte Gränger besorgt, „das alte Legenden durch aus wieder wahr werden können?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nein,“ gab der Fuchs zu, „aber sag schon von wem oder was die Gefahr ausgeht?“ Die vier Füchse weitenden die Augen als Gambler seine Beobachtungen und seine dramatische Flucht aus der Schlucht beschrieb. Er ließ kein Detail aus um den vollen Umfang der potenziellen Bedrohung auch deutlich zu machen. Danach erläuterte auch Grond seine zwei Szenarien und die Folgen. „Verstanden,“ sah Furty als erster der vier Füchse ein, „wir sorgen für ein Treffen mit den Halbtierjägern.“ „Gut,“ bestätigte Grond und erwiderte den Handschlag mit dem Fuchs, „wir besorgen Hintergrundmaterial damit wir rasch planen können.“ Kapitel 7; Die folgenden Tage suchte Grond nach den Jägern. Sie waren sich irgendwo im Outland, aber zeigten sich nicht. Irgendwann stieß er auf dem Schwarzmarkt auf Whitney und hielt auf die weise Wölfin zu. Bei einem Biber der Armbrustbolzen und Ersatzteile anbot, holte er sie ein. „Dieses mal bin ich nicht hinter dir her,“ sprach er die Wölfin an, „ich möchte mit dir sprechen.“ „Aus welchem Grunde soll ich dir jetzt glauben?“ konterte Whitney leise aber mit finsterer Stimme, „was gibt mir die Sicherheit, dass du mich nicht in eine Falle locken willst?“ „Ich bin alleine hier,“ versicherte der Gorilla, „ich hege keine Feindschaft zu dir und Cissnei.“ „Warum hast du dann nach mir gesucht?“ erkundigte sich die weise Wölfin, „vor allem so offensichtlich?“ „Weil ich mit dir oder einem deiner neuen Freunde sprechen muss,“ brummte Grond mürrisch, „dem Outland droht eine Gefahr, der möchte ich etwas entgegen setzen.“ „Das hört sich so an,“ schlussfolgerte Whitney mit gerunzelter Stirn, „das du meine neuen Freunde und mich anwerben willst?“ „Gut erkannt,“ bestätigte der Gorilla und wirkte erleichtert, „denk jetzt aber nicht, dass meine Freunde und ich verweichlicht sind!“ „Ne tu ich doch gar nicht,“ konterte die weise Wölfin irritiert, „ich habe dich immer geschätzt und auch wenn wir jetzt keine Kollegen mehr sind, erkenne ich deine Ehre immer noch an.“ „Aber gegen wen willst du vorgehen?“ hakte Whitney sofort nach, „wenn neun Mann dir nicht reichen?“ „Das würde ich gerne mit deinen Freunden und dir wo anders besprechen,“ betonte Grond und meinte es ehrlich, „dies ist keine Falle von Leonora Watkins, sie hat mit dieser Angelegenheit nichts zu tun.“ „Gut,“ verabschiedete sich die weise Wölfin, „ich werde ein Treffen vereinbaren, an einem Ort den wir festlegen.“ „Auch ich garantiere dir, dich nicht in einen Hinterhalt zu führen,“ versprach sie und reichte dem Gorilla die Hand, „ich lasse dir den Treffpunkt und den Tag morgen zukommen.“ Nach dem das kleine Abkommen mit einem Handschlag besiegelt worden war, gingen beide Tiere wieder ihre eigenen Wege. Grond wusste das er Whitney trauen konnte, dies das sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Es gab da immer noch diesen Funken Ehre, der hin und wieder zum Tragen kam. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit suchte Gambler nach einer Karte der Outlands. Zu seinem größten Ärger konnte man sie alle als extrem veraltet betrachten. Zum anderen gaben sich die Zeichner auch keine große Mühe, so dass eine große Ungenauigkeit die Karten fast schon unbrauchbar machte. So hielt er, wenn er es genau nahm, nur gefallenes und buntbemaltes Altpapier in den Händen. Alleine deshalb hoffte er auf die Hilfe der Jäger um Lukas herum. Denn der Löwe Leeland hatte immer die aktuellsten Landkarten zur Hand. Gambler kannte den Löwen zudem schon aus Kindertagen, sie beide hatten später zusammen in mehreren Schlachten gekämpft und sahen sich gegenüber mit sehr viel Respekt. Jetzt würde er vielleicht wieder mit seinem alten Kameraden in die Schlacht ziehen. „Wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit hätte,“ sagte er zu Grind der ihm gerade einen Teller voller Obst brachte, „würde ich eine der Kartographie Zentren aufsuchen.“ „Zum anderen liegt die Frage warum die Krabbeltiere erst jetzt wieder ans Tageslicht kommen,“ erklärte er nachdenklich, „an einem eher wissenschaftlichen Problem.“ „Was genau?“ wollte Grind wissen und bis herzhaft in eine Aprikose, „hat der Auslöser vielleicht einen geologischen Ursprung?“ „Das denke ich auch,“ erwiderte der graue Gorilla, „wenn dem wirklich so ist, können wir das vielleicht als Waffe gegen die Krabbeltiere einsetzen.“ Als Reinicke die Tür seiner Wohnung aufschloss, hallte ihm der Laute Krach entgegen, den seine Tochter als Musik bezeichnete. Der Fuchs konnte sich mit den harten Gitarrenrhythmen nicht anfreunden. Zumal Ermelyn dies auch nur tat, wenn sie etwas so tief bedrückte, dass sie es selbst nicht ansprechen konnte. Die Jungfüchsin war das einzige was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war und Reinicke wusste dies sehr genau. Da sie Erbgut in sich trug, konnte er sich auch vorstellen, was Ermelyn jetzt bedrückte. Sie musste etwas von der Mission mitbekommen haben. Der Fuchs ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete die Hi-Fi Anlage aus. Jetzt hörte er wie seine Tochter die Haustür von innen abschloss. „Warum hast du deine komplette Ausrüstung ausgepackt?“ fragte sie erst zögernd, „schickt dich diese geldgierige Löwin wieder aus?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Reinicke und beschloss Ermelyn dieses mal nichts vor zu machen, „es geht um eine weitaus ernstere Angelegenheit.“ „Wirst du lange weg sein?“ wollte die Jungfüchsin wissen, „wann kommst du wieder heim?“ „Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen,“ gab er zu und erblickte die fragenden Augen seiner Tochter, „ich weiß nicht wie lange wir weg sein werden, nur das diese Aufgabe wohl die gefährlichste ist.“ Jetzt erstarrte Ermelyn und weitete ihre Augen. Sie rannten nach vorne und umklammerte ihren Vater. „Bitte gehe nicht mit!“ bat sie und begann zu weinen, „bitte bleib bei mir!“ „Aber ich muss gehen,“ betonte der Fuchs führsorglich, „wenn ich es nicht tue, wirst du keine Zukunft mehr haben.“ „Dann gehe ich mit dir!“ schluchzte die Jungfüchsin traurig, „ich lasse dich nie wieder weg gehen!“ „Bitte bleib hier,“ sprach Reinicke und spürte selbst wie er zu weinen begann, „wenn du hier bleibst, weiß ich das es noch einen Grund gibt, für den es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.“ „Das letzte Mal als du lange weg warst,“ beklagte Ermelyn und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „kamst du schwerkrank und erschöpft zurück!“ „Ich hätte dich beinahe verloren Papa,“ wimmerte sie weiter, „ich will nicht das so etwas noch einmal passiert!“ „Das wird es nicht,“ versprach Reinicke um seine Tochter zu beruhigen und trösten, „diesmal sind wir besser vorbereitet.“ „Nein Papa,“ stammelte Ermelyn verweint, „ihr wisst gar nicht was euch erwartet, deine Augen verraten es mir.“ „Ganz meine Tochter,“ lächelte der Fuchs und strich Ermelyn über die Ohren, „ja wir wissen nur vage was auf uns zukommt.“ „Du hast Waffen und Ausrüstung für Zwei,“ betonte die Jungfüchsin hoffnungsvoll, „lass mich mitkommen, selbst wenn wir scheitern, bin ich bis zum letzten Augenschlag bei dir.“ „Danke,“ erwiderte Reinicke tief berührt, „wenn du mir versprichst, nicht leichtsinnig zu handeln und auf meine Worte hörst, darfst du mitkommen.“ „Aber eines sag ich dir jetzt schon,“ betonte der Fuchs jetzt mit ernster Stimme, „diese Reise ist nicht mit den anderen Missionen, wo du mich schon begleitet hast, zu vergleichen.“ „Ja Papa,“ versprach sie und drückte Reinicke noch fester, „ich werde nicht leichtsinnig werden und auf dich hören.“ Zusammen gingen die Füchse in das Arbeitszimmer. Auf dem Tisch lag die Ausrüstung und die Waffen. Ermelyn musterte alles genauer als sie es sonst tat. Besonders als ihr Vater ein Gerät herauskramte, dass er all die Jahre nie gebraucht hatte. Seit den Tagen im Dienste dieser Leonora Watkins hatte er den Netzt Werfer nicht mehr gebraucht. „Hilf mir bitte dabei die Maschen enger zu stellen,“ lächelte Reinicke um wieder etwas besser Laune zu machen, „für diesen Feind werde ich den Netzwerfer wieder brauchen können.“ „Gegen wen werden wir denn Kämpfen?“ fragte die Jungfüchsin neugierig, „Adler oder Raben?“ „Nein, gegen Fledermäuse, Spinnen und Scorpione,“ erklärte Reinicke während er den Schlüssel ansetzte. „Ich dachte die gibt es nicht mehr,“ staunte es Ermelyn und setzte den Gegenschlüssel an, „ich kenne die Krabbeltiere nur aus den Legenden und Märchen.“ Kapitel 8; Ein paar Tage später in einer verlassenen Fabrik außerhalb der Gangsterstadt. Die fünf Gorillas und fünf Füchse stiegen von ihren Speedorz ab. Furty fühlte sich durch Ermelyns Anwesenheit leicht verwirrt. Denn die Jungfüchsin trug die Rüstung ihrer Mutter. Furty sah dies als böses Omen, da er sich nur zu gut an die letzten Tage Lizzy´s erinnern konnte. Ein geordneter Rückzug der Opfer gefordert hatte, darunter die arme Lizzy. Auch dachte Furty an den Tag zurück an dem er und Reinicke Ermelyn die Rüstung ihrer Mutter unter Tränen vorlegten. Diesen Tag konnte der Fuchs nie vergessen und gerade jetzt hatte er ihn wieder vor Augen. Andersherum sah er aber auch ein Spiegelbild Lizzy´s vor sich, wenn er Ermelyn´s Stolz erblickte. Sie trug die Rüstung mit so viel Ehre als ob sie in die Fährte ihrer Mutter treten wollte. Wie die Lizzy die er kennen und mögen gelernt hatte. Mutig, stolz und entschlossen, immer bereit ihren Freunden bei zu stehen. Jetzt schob er auch das böse Omen aus seinem Kopf und sah alles mit optimistischem Blickwinkel. So war auf die komplette Fuchsbande wieder vereint, fast wie in alten Tagen. Wie sie es ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, hielt sich die Jungfüchsin zurück. Sie freute sich mal die Leute kennen zu lernen, von denen ihr Vater immer wieder berichtete. Die er nie als seine Feinde bezeichnet hatte, obwohl sie seine Gegenspieler waren. Wenn er die Halbtierjäger erwähnte, sprach er über sie mit Ehre und Respekt. Den Respekt, der zwischen guten Freunden herrschte. Die Ehre unter Kriegern, welche sich ebenbürtig waren. Die zehn betraten die halbverfallende Halle und wunderten sich das die Gebäude überhaupt noch stand. Als Falle eignete es sich nicht, denn alle Ecken waren einsehbar. Nun trat Whirley aus einer der Nebenräume dicht gefolgt der anderen vier Wölfe. Aus dem Keller traten die fünf Löwen. Bald waren alle fünfzehn Halbtierjäger in der Halle. Die Adler und Raben kamen etwas Später. Nun befanden sich alle Dreißig in der Halle. Jetzt trat Gambler vor und berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen in der Schlucht. Von den Spinnen, den Skorpionen und Fledermäusen. Was er bei ihnen belauscht hatte und weshalb er die Hilfe der Halbtierjäger beanspruchte. Die Jäger hörten genau zu und machten sich mit jedem Wort eigene Gedanken. In einer Sache war man sich jetzt schon einig, die Outlands mussten frei von den Spinnen und Gesetzlichem Einfluss sein. Nun überlegten die Halbtierjäger unter welchen Bedingungen man den ehemaligen Gegnern zusagen könnte. Dazu zogen sich die Jäger wieder in das Büro zurück. Nach einer halben Stunde Beratung war man sich einig. Drei Bedingungen mussten die fünf Gorilla und fünf Füchse zustimmen, dann würde der Pakt stehen. „Wir stellen drei Bedingungen,“ sagte Whirley ernst, „dann unterstützen wir euch.“ „Die wären?“ fragte Gambler und hatte mit etwas dieser Art gerechnet, „ich bin ganz Ohr.“ „Erstens,“ begann der Wolf, „10 % mehr für jedes Halbtier für drei Jahre.“ „Zweitens,“ fuhr Whirley fort, „sie kehren ihrer derzeitigen Arbeitgeberin den Rücken zu.“ „Drittens,“ beendete der Wolf, „wir werden in die Planungen einbezogen, volles Mitspracherecht!“ „Bedingung Eins und Drei gehen soweit in klar,“ bestätigte Grond mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber Bedingung zwei nicht in direkt Form.“ „Dann schlagen sie ihre Änderung vor,“ meinte Whirley mit finsterem Blick, „vielleicht wird man sich da trotzdem einig.“ Jetzt zogen sich die Füchse und Gorillas zurück. Sie berieten sich beinahe eine halbe Stunde. Ein Hin und ein Her, dann war man sich einig. Unter dieser Form könnte man dem Pakt entgegen kommen. „Unserer Angebot sieht so aus,“ begann der schwarze Gorilla sachte, „wir werden uns nicht von Leonora Watkins trennen, dass wäre zu auffällig.“ „Aber wir würden in Zukunft auf eure Aktivitäten kein Auge mehr werfen,“ fuhr Grond fort, „sofern diese nicht ausarten, ihr wisst was ich meine.“ „Des Weiteren versorgen wir euch Informationen,“ beendete der Gorilla, „damit ihr nicht auf die Vorschlaghammer Methoden zurück greifen müsst.“ Die Halbtierjäger sahen sich an und nickten einstimmig. Der Gorilla erahnte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war. „Einverstanden,“ sagte Whirley und lächelte, „besiegeln wir den Pakt mit einem Handschlag.“ Zeitgleich verließen auch zwei andere Individuen eine der Gangsterstädte. Die Nashörner Nancy und Nathon verdienten ihr Geld durch das Beschaffen von Spinnen und Skorpion Artefakten. Diese bekamen sie natürlich nicht freiwillig von den Krabbeltieren, nein, die beiden Nashörner holten sie einfach ohne zu fragen. Bei Nacht und Nebel, wenn außer den Fledermäusen alles schlief. Normaler weise gehörte die Eigenschaft des Meisterdiebes und des Halbtierjägers nicht zu den Hornträgern. Doch Nancy und Nathon bildete da eine Ausnahme. Die Nashorngeschwister konnten nahezu alles besorgen, was sich der Kunde wünschte. Artefakte, Fahrzeuge aber auch Halbtiere. Zudem betätigten sie sich auch als Gelegenheitskopfgeld Jäger. Doch zogen sie das Beschaffen von Artefakten allem anderen vor. Diesmal führte sie ein Auftrag in den Spider Canyon, der von den freien Nashörnern ausging. Die Geschwister sollten etwas finden, es aktivieren und dann zerstören. Noch wussten Nancy und Nathon nicht, dass ihr Aufgabe einigen anderen sehr entgegen kam. Der stark modifizierte Nashorn-Cruiser fuhr aus der nach außen hin marode wirkenden Garage. Doch war dies nur eine Tarnung. Die Behausung der Geschwister war alles andere als ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Nach dem sie etwa eine Stunde lang unterwegs waren, hielt Nathon das Fahrzeug an. Fünfundzwanzig Speedorz fuhren über die schlechte ausgebaute Straße. Über diesen flog ein Luftschiff. Wie es aussah, machten sich die Tiere auch auf den Weg zum Spider Canyon. Nathon trat auf das Gaspedal des Nashorn-Cruiser, das Fahrzeug beschleunigte. Kapitel 9; William war der erste, welcher den Verfolger bemerkte. Der Nashorn-Cruiser folgte ihnen jetzt schon über zwei Stunden. Blieb aber immer auf einem gewissen Abstand. Vielleicht war es ja auch kein Verfolger, nur jemand der die gleiche Route nahm. Die ungleichen Gefährten hielten blieben auf der maroden Straße bis zur Kreuzung. Eine kleinere Straße in etwas annehmbarerem Zustand bog sachte nach Links und ein noch fiel schlechterer nach rechts ab. Die Hauptstraße ging noch zwei Kilometer geradeaus weiter, bevor sie eine scharfe Rechtskurve nahm. Die Speedorz bogen jetzt nach links ab, der Nashorn-Crusier nach rechts. Links lag ein kleines Dorf und rechts wieder ein aufgegebenes Gewerbegebiet. Whitney, die der Gruppe voraus fuhr, blieb vor dem Ortsschild stehen. „Willkommen im Schatten des Spider Canyons“ stand auf dem Schild geschrieben. Was auf einiges schließen ließ. „Was sagt uns der Ortsname?“ fragte sie Cordelia welche jetzt neben hier zum Halten kam, „ich würde mal behaupten, dass die Tiere hier mehr wissen als wir ahnen.“ „Sehe ich auch so,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame mit gerunzelter Stirn, „nur werden die es uns sicher nicht so ohne weiteres sagen.“ „Ganz deiner Meinung,“ betonte die weise Wölfin nachdenklich, „der Name lässt auf eine gewisse Furcht schließen.“ „Der Meinung bin ich auch,“ bestätigte Cordelia jetzt leise aber mit sachlichem Ton, „wir werden sehen was uns hier erwarten wird.“ Die Jäger hatten sich Zimmer in einem herunter gekommenen Hotel genommen. Da sie nicht ohne weitere Vorbereitungen in den Spider Canyon vordringen wollten. In dem Ort lebten nicht viele Tiere, nur zwei, vielleicht auch dreihundert. Nicht besonders viele bei einem Ort von dieser Größe. Gut die Hälfte der Häuser standen leer, von diesen wieder die Hälfte kurz vor ihrem zusammenbrechen. Dennoch fand der Ort starken Wechselverkehr durch Schmugglerbanden. Diese nutzen ihn als Lagerplatz und Zufluchtsort. Die Banden blieben einige Zeit und verschwanden dann wieder. Das Ganze im wiederkehrenden Rhythmus. Die Zwecks Gemeinschaft nutze den großen Saal, wo sich auch viele anderen Bandenmitglieder aufhielten. Irgendwann erschienen auch die beiden Nashörner. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis sich die Verfolger zeigen würden. Doch ignorierten die Nashörner sie zunächst. Whirley stellte die Vermutung, dass die Nashörner auf sie angesetzt waren, jetzt in Frage. Ersten sahen sie nicht danach aus, einfache Reisende zu sein. Zweitens ließ ihr Auftreten auf taktische Erfahrungswerte schließen. Drittens machten sie den Eindruck sehr genau zu wissen, was sie taten oder gerade nicht. Warum waren sie der Zwecks Gemeinschaft dann gefolgt? Hatten sie vielleicht ein ähnliches Ziel? Wenn ja, warum suchten sie noch keinen direkten Kontakt auf? Die Gedankenwelt wurde durch das laute Krakeelen eines stämmigen Bären unterbrochen. Dieser stapfte auf einen nicht weniger beeindruckenden Löwen zu. Aus anfänglichem Beleidigen entwickelte sich eine handfeste Schlägerei. Um die sich prügelnden Kontrahenten bildete sich rasch ein Mopp. Es wurde zu gejubelt und Wetten abgeschlossen. Für die fünf Füchse und Gorillas gehörte es zum gewohnten Bild. Sie erlebten es immer wieder bei den Rennen. Erst als die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden, außer den Jägern auf dem Gerangel ruhte, traten Nancy und Nathon an die Tischgruppe. „Wir würden gerne mit ihnen reden,“ sagte der Nashornbulle leise, „aber nicht hier.“ „Ist euer Belang von Gewicht?“ erwiderte Gambler ebenfalls nur kaum hörbar, „wenn ja nicken sie nur und wir werden ihnen folgen.“ Die zwei Nashörner nickten. In unregelmäßigem Abstand verließ einer der Jäger nach dem anderen den Saal. Sie fanden sich alle über verschiedene Wege in der Halle der alten Fabrik wieder zusammen. „Ich glaube ihre Angelegenheit hier ist von außerordentlichem Gewicht,“ begann Nathon mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, „das Ziel meiner Schwester und mir kommt ihnen näher als sie vielleicht ahnen.“ „Was ist ihr Ziel?“ fragte Whitney vorsichtig, „unseres ist es den Spider Canyon unter Wasser zu setzen.“ „Sehr gut,“ lächelte Nancy vergnügt, „wenn unsere Aufgabe erfolgreich ist, wird das Ergebnis dasselbe sein.“ „Wie wollen sie den Damm aus Stein und Geröll zerstören,“ wollte Grond wissen, „wir haben genug Sprengstoff dabei.“ „Wir auch,“ meinte Nathon und fasste sich an sein Horn, „aber nur für den Notfall.“ „Nur für den Notfall?“ wiederholte Cranch skeptisch, „wie sollen wir das verstehen?“ „Am anderen Ende der Schlucht befindet sich eine Waffe,“ erklärte der Nashornbulle, „wenn diese noch funktioniert, aktivieren wir sie und zerstören damit den Damm.“ „Was für eine Waffe?“ wollte Gambler wissen, „ein Netzt aus Sprengfallen?“ „Besser,“ lächelte Nancy zufrieden, „eine ziemlich große Kanone.“ „Die Waffe wurde vor längerer Zeit von Ingenieure der freien Nashörner gebaut,“ erklärte Nathon noch immer sehr zufrieden, „als der Canyon noch nicht in der Hand der Spinnen und Skorpione lag.“ „Ich möchte ein wenig mehr darüber wissen,“ bemerkten die fünf Krokodile, „vielleicht hilft uns das weiter.“ „Einverstanden,“ meinte Nathon und dachte kurz nach, „ich fasse die Sache dennoch etwas zusammen.“ „Vor fünf Jahren gehörte der Canyon einer ganzen Reihe Minengesellschaften. Ob diese den Damm aus Fells und Geröll verursacht haben, wissen wir nicht. Fakt ist, der Canyon lag schon sieben und mehr Jahre trocken, bevor die Minengesellschaften sich dort nieder ließen. Eine dieser Gesellschaften beanspruchte die Vollmacht im Canyon und ließ von den freien Nashörnern eine versteckte Waffe bauen. Um im Falle der Niederlage den Canyon wieder zu fluten. Die Waffe wurde auch gebaut doch nie bezahlt. Die Spinnen und Skorpione wissen nichts von dem geheimen Objekt,“ beendete der Nashornbulle, „meine Schwester und ich haben die Schlüssel zu dieser großen Kanone.“ Die Zwecks Gemeinschaft brauchte nicht lange überlegen. Diese Kanone konnte ihr Vorhaben immens vereinfachen, wenn sie noch funktionierte.“ Epilog; „Haben sie sich schon einmal gefragt,“ wandte sich Nathon an die Gorillas, „warum eure Chefin sich nicht an Spinnen- und Skorpions- Artefakten interessiert?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nein,“ erwiderte der schwarze Gorilla stutzig, „wir hatten uns in der Vergangenheit mehr mit ihrem Interesse an Laval beschäftigt, bis Gambler uns von den neuen Bewohnern des Canyons berichtete.“ „Dann teile ich ihnen jetzt etwas mit,“ meinte der Nashornbulle und seine Stirn runzelte sich, „was sie mir entweder nicht glauben oder sie von den Füssen hauen wird.“ „Uns schockt glaube ich gar nichts mehr,“ entgegnete Gambler lächelnd, „wir haben schon so viel Chaos mit gemacht.“ „Nun gut,“ sagte Nathon nachdenklich, „was würden sie denken, wenn eure Chefin einen Pakt mit den Krabbeltieren eingegangen ist?“ „Ob ihr uns das jetzt glaubt oder nicht,“ fuhr der Nashornbulle fort, „wir haben Leonora Watkins mehrfach mit den Anführern der Spinnen und Skorpione sprechen sehen.“ „An folgende Aussagen können wir uns sehr gut erinnern,“ übernahm Nancy das Wort, „es wird der Tag kommen an dem mich meine Leute durchschauen werden.“ „Die zweite war,“ fuhr die Nancy fort, „ich denke das ich gerne den Rückhalt zweier starker Verbündeter sicher hätte, es lohnt sich für sie.“ Ein mehre minütiges Schweigen trat ein. Reinicke und die anderen Füchse sahen sich einander an. Was war mit ihrer Chefin los? Erst diese Rennen, dann die Sache mit Laval und nun das mit den Krabbeltieren? Hatte Leonora Watkins völlig den Verstand verloren oder war sie jetzt völlig wahnsinnig? Auch wenn es den Fünfen schwer fiel das gehörte zu glauben, ganz abwegig war es dennoch nicht. Besonders unter dem Blickwinkel des wahnsinnigen Spiels, was ihre Chefin ohne hin betrieb. „Klar, was Laval und die Rennen betrifft haben die wahren Absichten Leonora Watkins schon lange erkannt,“ meinte Gruuger nachdenklich, „für den Laien sehen die Rennen nur nach Kommerz aus, doch in Wahrheit steckt etwas anderes dahinter.“ „Wenn man die Leute bei Laune hält,“ gab der weise Gorilla zu bedenken, „sind sie beschäftigt und stellen kein Problem da.“ „Was Laval betrifft,“ übernahm Grind, „durch die Heirat würde sie mehr Einfluss auf offizieller politischer Ebene gewinnen.“ „Das mit den Krabbeltieren passt nur wage in das Bild,“ gab der Gorilla zu bedenken, „vielleicht bereitete sie so einen Notfallplan vor, nur wenn das Hinhalten der Banden durch die Rennen nicht mehr funktioniert.“ „Dieser Trend zeichnete sich allerdings schon ab,“ bemerkte Cissnei vorsichtig, „warum inszeniert sie dann so um die Rennen herum?“ „Ganz klar,“ betonte die junge Krokodilfrau, „die Zahl der Besucher lässt nach, die Rennen verlieren an Reiz.“ „Und mit jedem Kunden weniger,“ ergänzte Whitney finster, „sinkt auch der Überblick über die anderen Banden.“ „Um es zusammen zu fassen,“ sagte Reinicke finster, „Leonora Watkins droht ihre Position im Outland zu verlieren, dass kann sie auf keinen Fall zu lassen.“ „Dafür wird auf das uralte Mittel der Heiratspolitik zurück gegriffen,“ ärgerte sich der Fuchs laut, „und man geht geheime Bündnisse ein um auf Waffenstärke zu kommen.“ Erneut kehrte eisige Stille ein. Keiner sagte etwas und nur das Ein- und Ausatmen war zu hören. Whirley brauchte sich nicht anstrengen um alle Schlüsse richtig zu ziehen. Den Blicken seiner Gefährten zu urteilen, waren diese auch schon zu einem klaren Blickwinkel gekommen. „Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf,“ brach Cranch die eisige Stille wieder, „müsste hier ein Wort korrigiert werden.“ „Wahnsinnige Spiele ist nicht mehr zutreffend,“ betonte das braune Krokodil und sah nicht besonders begeistert aus, „wahnsinnige Politik ist zutreffender.“ „Wie war noch der genaue Wortlaut eurer zweiten Bedingung?“ fragte Grond die Halbtierjäger, „sie kehren ihrer derzeitigen Arbeitgeberin den Rücken zu?“ „Ja, das war unsere genaue Bedingung,“ bestätigte Cranch stirnrunzelnd, „wollen sie diese jetzt doch in unserer Form annehmen?“ „Ja und darüber hinaus noch etwas mehr,“ sprach der schwarze Gorilla entschlossen, „wir wollen euch helfen ihr dan Handwerk zu legen.“ „Dafür stellen wir aber eine einzige Bedingung!“ übernahm Reinicke das Wort, „wenn Leonora Watkins gestürzt ist, dürfen wir eurem Jägerbund beitreten!“ „Einverstanden,“ sagte Leeland und alle anderen Jäger stimmten mit einem Daumenhoch zu, „ihr seid bei uns herzlich willkommen.“ „Nun aber zurück zum Plan gegen die Krabbeltiere,“ übernahm Gambler das Wort, „auf meiner Odyssee durch den Spider Canyon habe ich sieben große Tore gesehen, wie sie bei Schleusen Verwendung finden.“ „Die Spinnen und Skorpione sind sich der Gefahr durch das Wasser scheinbar bewusst,“ dachte William laut, „dass bedeutet auch, dass sie Beobachtungsposten in der Nähe des Gerölldammes aufgestellt haben.“ „Gut das wir eine Überflutung von drei Seiten eingeplant haben,“ lächelte Gambler finster, „denn gegen das Wasser von links und rechts können sie nichts ausrichten.“ „Sie wollen das gesamte Tal fluten?“ hakte Leeland nach, „dafür müssten sie alle Staudämme sprengen.“ „Ja, das hatten wir auch vor,“ betonte Grond und zog das Foto eines Gemäldes heraus, „das Gemälde zeigt, dass dieses Tal hier mal ein Binnensee war.“ „Der Ort hier,“ erklärte der schwarze Gorilla weiter, „war einmal ein blühender Umschlagplatz mit Binnenhafen.“ „Um es mal anders zu sagen,“ entgegnete Reinicke und grinste gerissen, „wir stellen den ursprüngliche Zustand dieser Region wieder her.“ „Ein guter Plan,“ gab Whirley den Zehn recht, „auf die eine Art richtig bösartig, aber auf der anderen sogar einer, der dem Outland finanzielle Vorteile schaffen könnte.“ Nachwort; „Wenn wir die Krabbeltiere los sind,“ wollte Whirley wissen, „wie wollen wir Leonora Watkins den Gar aus machen?“ „Lasst das mal Whitney und Cissneiýs Sache sein,“ lächelte Grond finster, „die Mädels wissen schon wie man die Löwin mit ihren eignen Waffen schlägt.“ „Nur so viel vorweg,“ sagte die weise Wölfin schnippisch, „es begann mit diesen Rennen,…“ „und wird mit einem Rennen enden,“ beendete Cissnei finster, „lasst das nur unsere Sache sein.“ Fortsetzung; Geheimakte CHI III/II "In the Shadow of the Mountain" Im Schatten des Berges Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Randel.JPG|Randel Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Araton.JPG|Araton Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White.JPG|Whitney Snowbel gen. Snow White Bild:Leeland.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Lebrac.JPG|Lebrac Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Bild:Cissnei.JPG|Cissnei Soundtrack; Kategorie:Jadekaiser